


The Last Wish of Lord Stark

by nathadea (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Or so we thought..., The Piemaker, ned is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nathadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddard Stark is dead. But not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Wish of Lord Stark

Lord Eddard Stark was ready to die. It didn't matter, how much his daughter Sansa pleaded for his mercy. That sadistic bastard Joffrey, different from other sadistic bastards just because of the crown on his head, would never let him stay alive.  
But death wasn't necessarily a dead end for Lord Stark.  
\---  
"So you are sure that you will be executed?" asked Lord Varys, who wasn't really a Lord but nobody cared.  
"Yes. And I would have the last wish, if it was possible. But you have to promise me, that nobody knows about it but you. And you will make it happen personally."  
"It depends on what your wish is."  
"When... when I loose my head, I want it to be sewed back to my body flawlessly."  
\---  
Robb was silently kneeling above his father's coffin. He wanted to cry, scream and kill every Lannister, who crossed his way. He felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.  
"Robb, I understand your grief, I feel the same after all. If I could bring Ned back to life somehow-" Robb looked at his mother Catelyn with desperate anger in his face.  
"So do it! It's your king's command, why aren't you doing anything? Because father is dead and your words won't bring him back!" he shouted.  
"Robb…"  
"I want to be alone. Leave, please." Catelyn nodded and wordless left Robb's tent.  
Robb inclined to his father's dead body and stroked his blood-stained hair gently.  
"Nobody can bring you back," he murmured. "Not even me, though I wish nothing more than that."  
A strange male voice resounded from the tent entrance: "Maybe you can't, but I happen to know a person, who can."  
"What? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robb unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the middle of stranger's chest. The tall man looked very suspicious. He was shaved, wearing a weird shirt with cut sleeves and an apron.  
He stepped back from the reach of Robb's sword, his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.  
"I-I was Lord Stark's friend. And I am here to help you," he said.  
"How could you possibly help me? Will you kill King Joffrey for me?"  
"No…"  
"Then if you can't wake the dead, you can't help me, I am afraid," Robb sneered ironically.  
"In fact… I can," the stranger said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Pardon me?"  
"I said I can. I can wake the dead. I made a deal with your father, that in case of his unexpected death, I will help. Could you take him out of that coffin, please?"  
"What is this nonsense?" hissed Robb.  
"The truth, sir. And could you help me take your father out, please? People hate to wake up in their coffins." The man came closer to Ned. Robb put his sword aside slowly.  
"Alright then. Do you swear to the memory of Ned Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, that all you say is true?" he asked  
"I swear." Robb grasped the upper half of his father's body and the stranger held the legs. They put Lord Stark on the ground.  
"Are you ready?"  
Robb swallowed heavily. "Yes," he said firmly.  
He took his father's hand and watched stranger's every move. The man took off his gloves, closed his eyes, inhaled sharply and touched Ned's hand with his finger. In that very moment Lord Stark opened his eyes.  
"Father," Robb whispered almost inaudibly.  
"Ned!" said the stranger.  
"Ned," said Lord Stark, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crazy crossover. I just wanted to prove myself, that a crossover between GoT and Pushing Daisies is possible.  
> I will appreciate your comments or kudos :) 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I will be glad, if you let me know in case you find any mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
